


Noah's Homecoming

by aislingyngaio



Category: Eternal Eden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingyngaio/pseuds/aislingyngaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah's 1st POV on his feelings about returning to Eternal Eden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noah's Homecoming

I was never so happy to see Jean alive, or Fierro, Josephine and even Joelle, who had all died or vanished before my very eyes. Sometimes I wonder how I knew of the others, because other than Jean, I knew none of them in the real Eden. They were certainly surprised that I knew their names when I said them out loud. Perhaps Father had mentioned them before, but I probably didn't pay him enough attention. A lesson I hope I have learnt during my perilous journey of rediscovering myself. Subconscious is indeed so very powerful, and to think that I could have created a disaster, that I _had_ almost created a disaster, all because of a moment's rebellion…

…And then to be irresponsible enough to block the memory of having done so, not to mention masquerading as my best friend Dogan in both worlds, he who possesses all the wisdom I did not, but hope to. That was probably why I dragged him into all sorts of crazy adventures, whether because I wanted him to break the rules so I would not seem totally wrong… or because I craved his approval. I can't even fathom why or how such an idiotic idea as eating the forbidden fruits occurred to me. Maybe I was just going crazy at the thought of always being the least of Father's children. So I took Dogan's place in my worlds, literally and figuratively, for it now occurred to me that my giving myself the role of peacemaker in the World of Light was no coincidence. And Downey… dear Downey… was my foolish side, the side that craves recognition and wisdom, the side that led me to the fatal steps of gaining the fruits of wisdom, the pie of forbidden savor, and the orb of wisdom. I could recognize his return almost immediately when Jean mocked me about the absence of Father's pie offering. The one thing I shall regret about the ending of this adventure is that Jean has forgotten the lesson _he_ had learnt there.

How strange, to not think of Jean as a rival for once in my life. For there is no doubt about it, he became my friend, the one constant companion in my craziest, most dangerous adventure. But perhaps, there is hope yet. Maybe, just as it happened in my worlds-to-be, Jean and I will eventually become friends again instead of remaining rivals, though I don't really relish repeating the process (I didn't show it then, but I was almost equally annoyed with his conceit at Onyx Cave). Fierro's antics with him will certainly provide some much needed laughs, however. That is, if he actually decides that Jean and not Josephine is "the one". Jean should really consider getting rid of that ponytail, though, since he doesn't look very manly with it. Perhaps I can persuade Reinade to bring back that corset on her next trip to Eden…?

…

Oops, I'm doing it again, aren't I? I promise to stop picking on him, I do. I just hope I can bear it better this time. One thing's for sure, though. It's really good to be home!

_\- Finis -_


End file.
